


Go To Prom With Me

by AdamGrayson



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamGrayson/pseuds/AdamGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five little words from Rachel Berry threw Santana off momentarily. Now she just had to give her an answer but it's harder then she expected. Oneshot. Pezberry and a bit of one sided faberry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To Prom With Me

Rachel watched her from afar as the object of her eyes sauntered to her locker. If she was going to ask now would be the time. She knew that, yet her legs weren't getting the message. Why couldn't she just go over there already?

She knew she was nervous and scared, who wouldn't be? She didn't exactly know how Santana Lopez would react when she asked, but she couldn't not ask. Rachel Berry does not back down from a challenge whether it be on the stage or matters of the heart. In this case this is a matter of the heart she wants to win.

Rachel was in love with the Latina, there was no denying it. She loved those nights when Santana was in her bed or she was in Santana's. She didn't want those nights to stop. Not that that was all Rachel wanted. She could see on the inside Santana was a caring, loyal and loving girl who was just scared. Santana hid behind her walls for the fear of getting hurt, and possibly some other things she wasn't aware of.

They talked sometimes afterwords and those were the moments Rachel loved the most. Where Santana dropped her walls and let her in, telling her things only Brittany (and perhaps Quinn) know. She knew her favorite movie, what she liked to eat in the morning, how she took her coffee, all sorts of little things that made up Santana. She wanted to know absolutely everything about Santana, wanted to be exclusive with her, not that she was sleeping with anyone else. Rachel wanted this girl more than anything, even Broadway.

 

Santana threw something into her locker, getting the brunettes attention again and Rachel took her chance before it slipped her by. She strode confidently over to the cheerleader with a big smile on her face, "Hey!"

Santana glanced away from her locker to look at her, not even turning her full body to the diva, "What do you want Berry?"

Here it goes. "Go to prom with me." Wait why'd she say it like that? She wanted to woo the girl not demand it.

Santana looked at her, slightly wide eyed before turning to face her. "I'd rather slap myself in the face with a silicone implant crafted from Flipper's man boobs, and then roll it into a ball and play golf with it."

Rachel cringed on the inside but made sure it didn't show. She knew she could expect that kind of answer from her, it was part of her defense mechanism. She could see the small glint in Santana's eyes though. "So, no?"

Santana turned away again and stared into her locker for a moment before looking at Rachel. "Look, your small, Jewish breasts make a valid case," she took the opportunity to look down at said Jewish breasts as she spoke, "but I'll have to decline. Just because we had sex doesn't mean I'm going to start doing the lesbian tango with you. I was drunk. It didn't mean anything."

Okay that stung more but Rachel didn't falter. "What about the times you were sober? Were those also meaningless bouts of intercourse, or was the spooning afterwards supposed to throw me off?"

Santana froze glancing at the floor before turning to her locker. Rachel knew she had hit home with that. She stepped closer to the girl in front of her. "Santana-" "Take a hint Treasure Trail." Santana snapped.

"As the only person to ever see me intimately you are fully aware that's not a correct name to call me." Rachel couldn't help the cocky grin that forced its way to her lips when Santana's cheeks turned a barely noticeable shade of pink.

"Berry-" This time Rachel cut her off, "Santana, please do not do this. I like you and I know you know you feel the same way. Look, I know I'm the loser of the school and that it would hurt your reputation to be seen anywhere alone with me. I know you're scared of getting hurt again, but don't you think I am as well? I like you Santana, I genuinely do. We don't have to be out if it's not what you want, I don't mind keeping it a secret until you are ready. Just give me this one chance and I promise you you will not regret it. If I somehow fail to make you see and you do not wish to continue I will stop and I won't bring it up again." Rachel bit the inside of her lip at the end of her speech, the nervous feeling in her stomach returning.

Santana seemed to be seriously considering her. The Latina wet her lips quickly, "Let-let me think about it."

Rachel nodded, "Okay." Santana blinked, "Okay? You're not going to give me some deadline for when I have to give you my answer."

"No. If I rush you it will affect your decision. If I do not hear your answer by prom then I shall just go stag. There's no one I want to go with except for you." Rachel gave her a soft smile, "I guess I should get to class. Take your time Santana."

Santana nodded and watched as the diva walked away, her confident step slightly lacking. Santana turned and headed off to her next class.

 

 

 

The rest of the day Santana was in her own world. She hadn't expected Rachel to ask her to prom or even talk to her. Sure they'd been spending some time together outside of school but it was sex. Wasn't it? Santana wasn't sure anymore.

Sure she had picked on her throughout the first two years of high school but she always kind of liked the Hobbit. She had her bad quirks; the argyle sweaters and the diva tantrums but she had good points. Those short skirts and long legs always kept Santana's eye. She was so confident and amazingly talented. Santana wouldn't admit it but she loved to hear Rachel sing.

Okay so maybe it wasn't just sex to Santana but there's other reasons not to get into a relationship with Rachel. She didn't want to be ou- on second thought Rachel said she'd keep it a secret so that problem really didn’t make an argument anymore. Unless one day Rachel decides she doesn't want to keep it a secret anymore. When Rachel doesn't get her way she throws a diva tantrum. She wouldn't go against her wishes though, not about something like this. And the tiny brunette is nice and caring like Brittany.

Oh damn it why'd she have to think of the blonde. Brittany ended their relationship for Four Eyes. Because Santana couldn't come out publicly like she wanted. She loved Brittany with everything she had but it wasn't enough for the dancer. She just couldn't understand why it wasn't enough.

 

"Santana." The nudge on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Quinn standing net to her. She gave her a worried look, to Santana's surprise it actually looked genuine. "San, are you okay? It's time for lunch and you didn't move at the bell."

Santana furrowed her brow as she grabbed her things, "I'm fine, Q."

Quinn watched her friend stand and head for the door, "Is it about Brittany?" Santana didn't stop walking but threw a "No" over her shoulder. Quinn followed after her to walk in step with her.

The Latina sighed, "What are you doing, Quinn?"

"I know we're not as close as you and B but I'm still your best friend. I've known you for years. I know when something's on your mind. You have something on your mind now. What is it?" "None of your business." Santana snapped.

Quinn pursed her lips, "Is it Rachel?" Santana almost froze mid step but managed to keep going, "What? No. The last thing on my mind is Berry."

The blonde sighed. "You're going to screw up again." "What?" Santana stared at her friend.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me." Quinn said exasperatedly. "If you don't act now you're going to lose her like you lost Brittany."

Santana stopped in her tracks and glared at Quinn. "You don't know a thing about it!"

Quinn shook her head, "Wrong. Brittany loved you. You confused her by always telling her sex was sex and you didn't have feelings. When you decided to tell her she had Artie. It was your own fault for waiting so long to tell her." Quinn put a hand on Santana's shoulder who shook it off. "We both know Britt wouldn't have been able to wait for you to be ready to come out. When she's so happy and she wants everyone to know why. Even if she didn't mean to she would've slipped up and told someone. I'm sure she could've kept it quiet for awhile."

Santana frowned. "Quinn Brittany's not-" "You're so hung up on that that you can't see that Rachel loves you." Quinn crossed her arms.

"She what?" Why was Quinn dumbfounding her so much today? There's no way Rachel loves her.

"She's always looking at you, checking you out. She's giving you the looks she used to give Finn. She gave you her v-card for God's sake Santana think that over for a minute. She loved Finn and she didn't even give it to him." "How did you even know we had sex?"

Quinn sighed, "I came to your house and heard you guys in you're room once. Stop running around the subject, Santana. I'm assuming she asked you to be her girlfriend in some grand dramatic show of her feelings. You need to figure out how you feel about her. If you like her you need to tell her. If you don't you're going to lose her like you lost Britt."

Santana flinched and stared at the blonde. It was a few minutes before she could actually talk. "What if she leaves like Britt? Or she wants to come out before I'm ready?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and rubbed her friend's shoulder. "Santana. You need to stop worrying about the what ifs. What if she makes you happier then Britt ever made you? What if she's everything you wanted and you missed out on it because you were to damn scared to go after her?!"

Santana blinked, "Wait." She stared at Quinn, the realization a shock to her. "You love Rachel don’t you?" it shouldn't have bee a shock though, seeing as she gave Rachel special treatment with her bullying.

Quinn nodded. "I do. But she wants you. And you're an idiot if you let her go."

"Then why are you helping me?"

"Because I've seen her wide smiles whenever you're around. Hell even when one of us mention you she can't get that grin off her face. She's never looked at me like that. You make her ridiculously happy Santana. I'm not going to go causing drama when she's obviously wanting you. So, I'm helping you figure out what you want. That way you either make her the happiest girl in the world or she can get over you. I don't want to see her unhappy."

Santana looked at the ground in thought, too many flying through her head to keep it all straight. Quinn sighed, running her hands through her hair before making Santana look at her.

"Don't lead her on. Think about it and give her a definitive yes or no. I'm going to get to lunch." Quinn turned and walked away.

"Q!" At San's voice she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "If I tell her no, are you going to go after her?" "Not immediately. I'm no rebound girl." Quinn gave her a grin before she walked towards the cafeteria.

Santana sighed, rubbing her head as she followed after the blonde. Maybe some food would help her.

 

 

 

It was Glee now and Rachel hadn't heard anything from Santana yet. When she saw her the taller girl seemed to be lost in thought, which could be good for her. Unless she's thinking about the cons of dating a diva like her. Honestly she wouldn't blame her if she said no. Rachel was aware of how horrible she could be.

She was the first one in the room for Glee and everyone else filled in slowly, except for Santana. She frowned when she realized Santana wasn't coming. If they aren't at Glee before Mr. Schue comes in then they aren't coming. She gave a soft sigh and tried to pay attention to Schue but couldn't. She felt Quinn giving her a sad look, she seemed to be doing that a lot. She can't feel that guilty can she? Rachel had already forgiven her and Santana for all the slushies.

"Who wants to sing a song?" She heard Mr. Schue announced.

The door slammed and Rachel looked up to see Santana walking in.

"Where've you been, Santana?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Thinking. It's really important. I need to borrow Ber- Rachel. We need to talk about something." Santana didn't take her eyes off Rachel.

Mr. Schue gave an exasperated sigh, "We're in the middle of Glee girls. You can't come and go as you please. You'll miss rehearsal."

Quinn jumped up, "I'll sing a song."

"Great, Quinn." With Mr. Schue temporarily distracted Rachel scurried over to Santana and they walked out the door.

They walked a few steps down the hallway before Santana stopped and turned to face Rachel. She took a deep breath before speaking, "I've spent all day thinking about this." She paused and Rachel nodded for her to continue. "I'll just be honest with you. I'm scared as hell. Brittany left me and whether it's my fault or her it hurts. I'm worried you'll bail on me to."

"You don't have to worry about that." Rachel said, her eyes tearing up.

"But I do. What do you even see in me? I'm a bitch." Rachel shook her head. "You're a great person Santana. You might not realize it but you are.

Santana licked her lips, "Anyway, I was thinking and." She paused before giving her a small smile. "I'll go to prom with you." Rachel grinned, "Really?"

Santana nodded, "Yes. I'm scared as hell but I don't want to miss out if you're a good thing for me."

"I won't let you down, Santana." Rachel promised. Santana chuckled, "I hope not." She put her hands on the diva's waist. "I'm very high maintenance. I'm possessive, jealous and some would say a psychopath." Rachel giggled, "I think they've said the same about me." "I guess we're a perfect match then." Santana grinned. She leaned down and planted her lips to Rachel's. It was a slow deep kiss and when they finally pulled away they both had a hard time breathing.

"Wow." Rachel gasped. "You haven't kissed me like that before." "Get used to it. That's the only kisses your getting from now on." Rachel smiled, "I can get used to that."

"Why don't we go to yours and plan for prom?" Santana asked.

"Just planning this time." Rachel said, in mock stern voice. Santana chuckled and nodded, walking with Rachel out of the school.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a picture I saw on tumblr, its on my tumblr if you're curious. my tumblr is the same name as here. I'm also going ot start posting previews and such things on my tumblr.


End file.
